


Need Ideas

by OncerThings09



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Legacies (TV 2018), Once Upon a Time (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerThings09/pseuds/OncerThings09





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. School is over, well its been over for a while but I feel the need to write coming on. I am requesting and ideas for any of the fandoms and relationships up top. Open to smutty ideas as well.

Thanks

P.S. One shots preferably but if I can see a future for the prompt I'll make a series of it.


	2. Chosen Idea

First off I'd like to thank all the good ideas and suggestions. My summer isn't packed so hopefully I can get to them all. The one I have picked is an idea of Jon being married off to Daenerys Queen of the six kingdoms so I'm just gonna assume its some arrangement Jon's hand in marriage for the North to be an independent country which I'll get into in the story looks like it won't be just a one-shot. So shout out to all the great ideas the Clexa story seems good but time-consuming, I might do a one-shot for Jonerys if my mind stops working and head over to that idea but I'll hang on to all the suggestions.

Thank you everyone.


	3. Grammar checker needed

I like to finish the chapters the same day I start them which can lead to several mistakes someone even said so in the comments. I want you guys to really enjoy the stuff I write and as a reader a great sentence or paragraph can be ruined with a mistake from spelling a characters name wrong, to a semicolon in the middle of nowhere. So I have the Jonerys fic and a Handon fic let me know if you're interested. 

Thank you.


	4. Preferences

So I have two fics up in the works right now. A family issue just came up that won't allow me to update as much as I'd like so here are some options for you guys to choose from

-I can work on the Handon fic and post once or twice a week

-I can work on the Jonerys fic and post once a week ( I try to make this one longer) 

Or   
\- I can post on both of them every two weeks let me know what you guys would prefer

Or if you think my writing sucks if I should stop lol.

Thanks.


End file.
